Hogwarts Deities
by Sapphire Sprite
Summary: Karin, Kazune, and Himeka are accepted into Hogwarts! Unfortunately, so are their archenemies, Kirio and Kirika. But gods and goddesses sound like a good plan to Voldemort, too...


Disclaimer: If I _did _own Kamichama Karin and Harry Potter, I'd be rich by now and would probably be living in a luxury home in...I don't know, somewhere, and not in a tiny house in the middle of nowhere.

**

* * *

Warning: This material may contain spoilers for Kamichama Karin #4 and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (which I think most people have read by now...) **

A golden owl alighted on Karin's window at seven thirty, AM.

"Good morning, Mr. Owl. Or is it Mrs. Owl? Or is it Miss Owl? Good morning anyway." Karin yawned. It stuck out its leg to reveal a letter tied to it.

"For me? Why, thank you." On the envelope, with neat handwriting, said _Miss Hanazono, Miss Kujyou and Mr. Kujyou. _On the back was a wax seal with a crest on it. Karin ripped open the letter. It was in English, but she was, at least, better in English than Social Studies.

_Dear Mr. Kujyou, Miss Kujyou and Hanazono,_

_You have been invited into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are sorry for your late admittance into the school, but you are accepted nevertheless, this year. Unfortunately, that calls for a late Sorting and a crash course in magic for you three. Please give your answer via delivery owl by June 6th. _

_If you accept, you will be trained as a witch/wizard in several areas: Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, and some other studies. We await your arrival, at the latest if possible, by August first. _

The first line was all she needed to read. Karin ran downstairs with the letter.

* * *

"Karin, for the last time, there is _no such school! _It claims to be in England, since the train leaves from England. It can't be right! It's probably one of Karusama's plots to steal your ring again." Kazune explained. They were sitting around the fire with their morning cocoa. 

"For all it said, it _could _be true," said Himeka, "and you're just too paranoid to believe in stuff like that."

"It says to 'answer via delivery owl by June 6th,' which is tomorrow. Why would they give us so little time to consider? Besides, owls can't deliver letters in the first place. Those were passenger pigeons, and they're _extinct,_" argued Kazune.

"But owls _can _deliver letters. One delivered that letter," Karin just remembered. She wondered how it was doing upstairs, still.

"Owl? Upstairs?" Kazune was suddenly alarmed.

"It's okay, they don't eat bugs." Himeka reassured him. She could almost read his mind; living with him for years enhanced her "psychic" abilities.

"So is Kazune afraid of a leftover wing or two?" Karin teased. Kazune looked as if he would throw up.

"I'm going to tell them yes! The letter was tied to the owl's leg, right?" Himeka happily raced up the stairs to Karin's room where the owl was impatiently waiting.

Two days later, a great horned owl arrived at the window bearing an envelope with the familiar Hogwarts crest. Karin ushered Kazune and Himeka into her room, and eagerly tore it open. Inside were a letter, a list, and an order form, all on creamy parchment. They were in English—again!

_Dear Mr. Kujyou, Miss Kujyou and Hanazono,_

_You have officially been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed are your lists for school supplies needed for classes. The supplies should be ordered through Owl Order; the order form is also enclosed. You three shall enter into the school as third years. You may bring a cat, a toad, or an owl as a pet to Hogwarts. We trust that your guardians have already been informed. _

_You obviously need some explanation for your late acceptance into Hogwarts. Not all magically talented to-be witches or wizards are accepted into schools. Please note that too many students can lead to being a complete catastrophe. But currently, Hogwarts has been looking for talented young students. The magical community is at stake at war, and youths must be able to control their powers and make good decisions about which side to join in. We would like to give a fair reasoning for sides. _

_A member of the Hogwarts staff will be picking you up in one week's time. Please remember to bring some of your personal possessions in a trunk, not to mention all of your materials. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_(Signed)_

_Filius Flitwick,_

_Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts_

* * *

"I have an announcement to make," Kazune stood up one day in class, one day before he, Karin, and Himeka were to leave. The teacher consented. 

Kazune cleared his throat. "Karin, Himeka, and I are not coming here, starting tomorrow." Everyone gasped. Miyon looked crestfallen but not surprised (Karin and Himeka had already told her). The Kazune-Z looked murderous. "We've been accepted into a boarding school in England. We didn't object to it because it's a chance to further our education. This is our last day—we already have some of our things packed. Good-bye, everyone."

At the end of the school day, the Kazune-Z cornered Karin. "How come _you're _going to boarding school with Kazune and _we're _not? What kind of stuff are you plotting?"

"Plotting?" Karin was confused. How did they know that she was planning to put a fake bug on Kazune's bedside before he went to sleep? (There, the butler couldn't kick her out.)

"Yeah, plotting." The Kazune-Z started to interrogate her.

"Good afternoon, girls. Karin, I heard you've been accepted into an elite school in England." Kirika smiled pleasantly. Karin nodded. Seeing Kirika gave the Kazune-Z a start. They mumbled their good afternoons (_Good afternoon, Kirika-senpai),_ and strode away.

"I've heard truly, then. Is it true that you've been taken into Hogwarts? Because my brother and I have been accepted to go there in September." Kirika again smiled pleasantly and strolled away. Karin was stunned.

When Kirika and Kirio were alone together, Kirio started shouting.

"Why did you tell the little girl of our plans? Couldn't you have lived without telling? The element of surprise was our greatest advantage! Look at her! She's not just a novice goddess anymore. She can actually fight now! I've looked upon you as a partner now—but I should have known. Women have no sense and seek to please but themselves!"

"But you need to be fair, brother. It's not fair for you to keep attacking them when they're defenseless." Kirika objected. Kirio said nothing and turned away._

* * *

_

"Hey, Karin, wait up!" Michiuru shouted. Karin, Himeka, and Kazune were walking home. "Hello?"

"Hi, Micchi," Kazune replied in a bored tone.

"You're going to boarding school too? Same here!" Micchi announced gleefully. Karin, Himeka, and Kazune looked positively alarmed.

"See here? I got accepted to this school called Hogwarts," Micchi explained, not knowing of the shock he had incurred. Karin looked as if she were going to faint.

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm coming to Hogwarts next year, whether I might like it or not. McGonagall's Headmistress now; now two spots are vacant at Hogwarts. We need a Transfiguration teacher and a DADA teacher—again! I knew Snape would last only one year. It's like Voldemort cursed the job. I'm still coming to Phle-I mean, Fleur and Bill's wedding. Your mum'll probably feed me to death. I can't believe it's going to be on my birthday! I still have to visit the Dursley's house before I take off—it's something Dumbledore told me to do. I can't write much right now, I have to research the Riddle family and Slytherin's descendants. Maybe Hermione can help me with that. Give Ginny my love, and read this letter to her and Hermione. Have a nice summer! _

_(Signed)_

_Harry_

**

* * *

A/N: Please review! If you want a good story, then honest feedback might help. Thank you for reading! I suspect maybe the next chapter might come in a week or two. **


End file.
